Once Upon a Time
by Halona Jill
Summary: Kisah sederhana keluarga kecil. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan satu orang pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka. Bukan untuk selamanya, tapi untuk waktu yang lama, agar ada banyak kenangan untuk diingat, bahkan setelah kematian. A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halje. YAOI, BOYxBOY. Mind too read and review? ;;)


"Once Upon a Time"

.

.

 _A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill._

 _._

 _._

Segala hal berjalan baik hari ini sampai suatu panggilan masuk yang terus menerus merongrong lelaki berwajah aristokrat ini sampai kepalanya pening, ia terpaksa mengabaikan sup di pancinya dan memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan mendesak itu, satu nama tertera di layar ponselnya dan alisnya nyaris bertaut hanya karena satu nama itu.

"Ya, Pak. Ini Oh Sehun—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini! Kau menyarankan kami untuk membangun hutan lindung di kawasan pemukiman?!"

Suara di sebrang teleponnya membuat Sehun berjengit, telinganya berdengung dan panas mendapat serangan mendadak dari atasannya. Semasa ia bekerja baru sekarang atasannya membentaknya, dari nada bicaranya terdengar sangat serius dan gawat, mau tidak mau Sehun mulai berpikir apa kesalahannya hari ini. Tadi pagi dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kemudian mengirimkannya pada kantor dan mendapat pujian karena ia selalu tepat waktu, tapi setelah delapan jam berlalu bosnya mengamuk di telepon, jadi dimana letak kesalahannya?.

"Eh—" Sehun bengong, ia menggigiti kukunya panik. "Maksudnya?"

Pria itu membentak lagi orang lain di seberang telepon, sepertinya sekretarisnya yang bernama Soojung. Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, mengingat lebih keras lagi tentang kesalahannya, tapi yang bisa dia ingat hanya iming-iming Park Chanyeol tentang liburan ke Jepang dan bulan madu romantis yang sudah menanti. Oh si jangkung itu mengontaminasi otak Sehun disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Lihat petamu yang tidak berguna! Apa yang kau pelajari di bangku kuliah?! Kekeliruanmu bisa membuat seisi perusahaan ditertawakan! Perbaiki itu atau kau dipecat!"

Saat membicarakan peta-nya. Sehun cepat-cepat berlari ke ruang kerja, melupakan ponselnya yang dia tinggalkan di sofa sementara atasannya masih terus mengomel. Tangannya dengan cepat menghidupkan komputer dan mencari hasil pekerjaannya dalam folder yang sudah terlalu bertumpuk. Sehun menggerutu saat ia lupa nama file-nya, dicarinya satu persatu dalam setiap folder dan Sehun menemukannya dalam folder terbaru yang menyebalkannya tadi malah tidak kelihatan. Lain kali Sehun harusnya mengurutkan folder berdasarkan tanggal dibuat, bukan berdasarkan nama.

Ia membuka file dalam folder itu dan mengernyit bingung, matanya mulai perih saat cahaya dari layar komputer memenuhi retinanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hasil pekerjaannya sampai Sehun memakai kacamata dan menemukan satu kesalahan kecil yang membuatnya dicerca habis-habisan. Salah satu simbol yang akhirnya membawa Sehun pada kesadaran, bahwa dia salah dan dia harus memperbaikinya.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada Jepang dan bulan madu romantis besok. Sehun rasa dia harus mengeluarkan lagi pakaiannya dari dalam koper dan bilang pada Chanyeol untuk membatalkan keberangkatan.

Pada saat itu Chanyeol datang dengan bernyanyi riang, membayangkan liburan yang sudah mereka rancang, daftar tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi dan sebagainya. Tidak tahu saja jika Sehun sedang kehilangan jiwanya akibat kesalahan kecil ini dan hanya bisa termenung di depan komputer melupakan kehidupan dunianya.

Oh Sehun, seorang ahli pemetaan baru saja membuat kesalahan yang nyaris membuatnya dipecat.

/

Sehun sudah bergelut dengan bidang ini hampir sembilan tahun, membuat peta memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah tapi Sehun menyukainya, ada kepuasan batin tersendiri saat hasil petanya digunakan oleh orang lain sebagai panduan mereka, tapi terkadang pekerjaan itu menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Konsentrasi itu butuh tenaga ekstra, belum lagi jika rumah sudah ramai oleh orang lain, ya orang lain itu namanya Park Chanyeol, dan dia suami Oh Sehun.

Sampai sekarang Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mau menikah dengan laki-laki berpostur jangkung yang menjengkelkan itu. Chanyeol kekanakan, sangat berisik dan mengganggu, benar-benar bukan tipe Sehun. Tapi ketika pemuda jangkung itu berlutut di depannya disaksikan kedua orang tua Sehun untuk meminangnya, Sehun luluh dan tidak bisa bilang tidak.

Pernikahan mereka baru berjalan kurang dari tiga tahun, dan rasanya sama saja seperti orang pacaran. Selain itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun sibuk dengan karir mereka masing-masing, Sehun kerja lembur hampir setiap hari, sedangkan Chanyeol selalu berangkat pagi-pagi saat Sehun biasanya masih terlelap, sulit menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk _quality time_ berdua. Dan saat mereka menemukan waktunya, takdir seperti enggan berpihak.

"Jangan mengeluh, kerjakan saja lagi. Aku tidak keberatan liburan kita dibatalkan, masih ada hari lain kok."

Begitulah Chanyeol, dia begitu santai menanggapi tanpa memerhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang ingin menangis. Bagian yang membuat Sehun ingin menangis adalah karena kesalahan itu hanya berupa satu simbol kecil, simbol lebih besar dalam keterangan peta, tapi dia menulisnya menjadi simbol lebih kecil. Dan karena itu dia dimarahi atasannya, terancam dipecat, batal liburan dengan suaminya. Takdir begitu kejam pada lelaki tiga puluh tahun ini.

"Ini semua karena kau dan iming-iming liburan ke Jepang itu!" Sehun mengumpat, stress, tangannya melemparkan kotak tisu ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Loh, kenapa aku yang dikambing-hitamkan? Aku kan hanya berniat menyemangati _istri_ -ku— maksudku _suami_ -ku." Chanyeol terkekeh saat Sehun mendelik sinis kepadanya.

"Diam! Tidur diluar sana! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!" Sehun melempar barang lagi. Untung kali ini hanya sebuah taplak meja, kalau vas bunga yang dilemparkan bisa gawat jadinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi sambil memerhatikan Sehun yang masuk ke ruang kerja. Setelah ini Sehun pasti akan tenang dan kembali berkutat dengan komputer, mengulang pekerjaannya seperti yang disarankan Chanyeol. Sehun itu tipe-tipe yang bilang tidak di mulut tapi ya di hati, dia hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya terlalu penurut dan gampang dikendalikan, tapi Chanyeol paham akan kelemahan Sehun dan beruntung dia tidak memanfaatkannya untuk hal yang salah.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi, ia menuju pantry mencari-cari bahan kesukaan Sehun. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyeduh coklat panas untuk Sehun, laki-laki itu memang mudah tersinggung tapi cepat pula baikannya, disuap dengan secangkir coklat panas Sehun pasti akan kembali manis. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang hafal trik-trik jitu melumpuhkan Sehun. Sehun bilang Chanyeol kekanakan, pada kenyataannya Sehun seperti batita yang baru belajar bicara dan sering rewel.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja, Sehun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di depan komputer, matanya serius mengawasi apa saja yang tampil di layar, tangan kanannya yang menganggur sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ia masuk membawa secangkir coklat panas yang harumnya mengundang Sehun untuk menoleh. Sehun mendengus melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Tidak terima suap, itu perbuatan buruk bagi seorang pegawai," kata Sehun dingin, sementara tangannya lincah mengendalikan _mouse_.

"Ini bukan suap sayangku," Chanyeol tertawa, ia menyimpan cangkirnya di samping Sehun. "Persembahan dari suamimu yang tampan supaya kau semangat kerja." Tunggu saja, dua detik lagi Sehun akan luluh.

 _Bingo_. Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada cangkir yang berisi coklat dan menghirup aromanya lekat-lekat, matanya terpejam dan terbuka seperti seorang pecandu menemukan nikotinnya. Satu senyum tipis terukit di bibir ranum milik Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol menggelepar.

"Terimakasih, ini sangat membantu."

 _Tuh, kan!_. Chanyeol tersenyum puas sambil mencoba mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri karena bisa saja jantungnya konslet sekarang juga. Ia beranjak untuk mendekati Sehun dan mengecup kening pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Rasa hangat mengaliri segenap diri Chanyeol saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Sehun yang sehalus kulit bayi, Sehun benar-benar masih bayi, harumnya saja seperti harum bedak bayi.

Setelahnya Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan dan Chanyeol dengan setia menunggu di belakang. Sehun pernah bilang kalau dia tidak perlu orang lain membantunya mengerjakan tugas semasa sekolah, yang penting teman sekelompoknya mau menunggunya, duduk di belakang dengan tenang itu saja sudah sangat cukup. Maka dari itu sekarang Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Sehun saat sedang kerja, terkadang menjahili Sehun yang membuat laki-laki itu jengkel, tapi itu menyenangkan karena setelahnya Sehun selalu tertawa.

Kali ini Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang, membiarkan Sehun fokus pada pekerjaannya, menyatukan kontur dengan jenis tanah, kontur dengan curah hujan, curah hujan dengan jenis tanah, Sehun melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, tidak diragukan lagi, Sehun memang cerdas, dia hanya sedang sial saja sampai bisa melakukan kesalahan.

"Kalau begini ceritanya, kita masih bisa liburan ke Jepang," kata Chanyeol. Ia merangsek ke depan untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Bookingnya sudah dibatalkan, tidak ada waktu untuk booking lagi, pesawat dan hotelnya pasti penuh," balas Sehun.

"Ah benar," Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, ia memainkan ujung kaus polo milik Sehun. "Kalau begitu.. piknik? Kau mau piknik?"

"Piknik tidak jelek, tapi harus ada _kimbap_ , aku malas bangun pagi-pagi untuk buat _kimbap_ , kalau beli yang sudah jadi rasanya tidak enak."

"Aku yang akan buat _kimbap_ , kau selesaikan pekerjaan ini hari ini juga, kita berangkat besok siang, _deal?"_

Sehun mendesah. " _Deal_ , tapi bisa tidak tanganmu diam? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!"

Gerakan tangan itu berhenti saat Chanyeol terkekeh, telapak tangannya tanpa sadar sudah menyasar permukaan kulit Sehun dan membuat pemuda di depannya merona hebat. Sehun menghela napas sebelum menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, sebelumnya ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah kalau kau mengacau lagi aku akan membuatmu impoten!" ancamnya dengan wajah yang dibuat segalak mungkin.

"Ow," Chanyeol meringis. "Seram sekali— baiklah, aku akan mencoba jadi anak yang baik," dia mundur dari Sehun. "Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu tuan Sehun yang Agung."

/

/

"Si pak Kim itu—" Sehun membanting pintu mobil dengan kesal, sementara suaminya menatap dengan pandangan bingung.

Mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor Sehun untuk menyerahkan hasil kerja Sehun secara langsung kepada atasannya, dan ternyata Pak Kim selaku atasan Sehun tidak ada di tempat, Soojung yang menerimanya dan minta maaf juga atas sikap kasar Pak Kim kemarin, Soojung bilang kalau istri Pak Kim yang sedang di Paris hendak melahirkan, Pak Kim cukup stress karena tidak bisa mendapatkan tiket penerbangan hari itu dan melampiaskan kekeselannya pada Sehun.

"Bagus sekali! Aku doakan anaknya nanti akan sama menjengkelkannya supaya laki-laki itu stress," Sehun terus-terusan mengumpat.

Di lampu merah semua kata-kata kasar itu berhenti saat Chanyeol mengecupnya cukup lama. Bibir Chanyeol tebal dan hangat, seketika semua yang ada di kepala Sehun meleleh seperti es krim cair dan menguap begitu saja. Rasanya tenang dan nyaman, jadi Sehun berinisiatif memperpanjang kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman. Tapi klakson dari mobil belakang menyadarkan mereka.

"Tidak baik mengumpat dan menyumpahi orang lain, kalau itu semua berbalik padamu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan normal.

"Ya dan karena aku laki-laki, aku tidak akan hamil, tidak akan punya anak. Aku tidak akan jadi stress seperti si Pak Kim." Mulut Sehun tajam seperti biasa, dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk menumpulkannya.

"Pokoknya, mengumpat itu tidak baik—" kata Chanyeol, tangannya yang menganggur meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. "Sudah ya marah-marahnya? Kita akan piknik, aku tidak mau piknik dengan suasana yang kacau begini."

 _Si Park Chanyeol sialan_!. Sehun mengumpat lagi dalam hati, tidak kuasa menolak perlakuan manis Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu mengecup punggung tangannya berulang kali hingga memberikan sensasi menyengat pada kulit Sehun, pipinya merona perlahan dan isi kepalanya hanya ada Chanyeol-Chanyeol-Chanyeol, entah kemana perginya si Pak Kim dan tugas kantor lainnya.

/

Hamparan rumput hijau, semilir angin yang menyejukkan, suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai dan matahari yang cerah. Chanyeol memang orang yang pintar menentukan tempat kencan, Sehun tidak pernah kecewa dengan pilihan laki-laki jangkung ini sejak awal mereka berkencan. Chanyeol pintar membuat Sehun senang, pokoknya segala hal dalam diri Park Chanyeol terasa tepat untuk Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakannya setelah ia dijauhkan dari komputer dan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pengganggu yang mengacaukan konsentrasi Sehun, dia laki-laki dewasa yang memperlakukan pasangannya dengan baik. Sehun yakin beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan mendamba, bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol menggelarkan tikar untuk mereka, menata makanan dan Chanyeol juga yang membuat semua makanan itu di rumah, terkecuali beberapa snack ringan yang dibeli di minimarket.

Pilihan pertama Sehun jatuh pada _kimbap_ , makanan wajib untuk piknik. Ia melahap satu potong sekaligus dan tersenyum merasakan _kimbap_ meledak di mulutnya, rasa gurih dan manis bercampur jadi satu yang membuat Sehun tidak berhenti mengunyah dan menyuap lagi, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk disuapi.

"Tega sekali," lirih Chanyeol menatap potongan demi potongan masuk ke mulut suaminya yang manis.

"Kau mau aku berbagi ini?" tanya Sehun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban. "Tidak mau, _kimbap_ punyaku. Kau makan saja yang lain."

Sebagai informasi saja, Chanyeol tidak rela jika harus makan yang lain saja. Dia yang membuat _kimbap_ itu seorang diri, berkali-kali mengacaukan gulungannya sebelum bisa jadi satu tepak makan terisi penuh oleh _kimbap_ sayuran dan daging. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan melahap _kimbap_ dari sumpit Sehun tepat saat makanan itu hampir menyentuh mulut Sehun.

"Hey!" Sehun berteriak dengan spontan seperti anak kecil yang tidak terima saat makanannya direbut sang kakak. "Kau mencuri milikku!"

Chanyeol dengan santai mengunyah. "Aku tidak mencuri, aku yang membuatnya, jadi secara hukum seharusnya ini milikku!"

"Apa? Secara hukum? Sejak kapan ada hukum memiliki _kimbap_ , kembalikan!" Sehun gemas sendiri, ia menerjang Chanyeol hingga mereka berguling-guling di tikar.

"Kau mau aku bagaima— _uhuk—_ kau mau aku memuntahkannya?" tanya Chanyeol, mencoba untuk tetap makan meskipun keadaan sedang genting.

Dan taktik itu berhasil membuat Sehun menjauh. "Lupakan! Kau benar-benar jorok— _nih,_ ambil _kimbap_ sesukamu."

Chanyeol terkekeh karena berhasil mengalahkan Sehun. Laki-laki itu termasuk orang yang cinta kebersihan, makanya menyinggung sedikit saja tentang hal-hal yang jorok Sehun pasti akan berjengit dan kegelian sendiri. Kadang Chanyeol menjadikan itu bahan lelucon, berhubung Chanyeol tidak masalah jika harus membahas tentang hal-hal seperti _itu_ saat sedang makan sekalipun.

"Wah, terimakasih," Chanyeol menerima satu kotak _kimbap_ dengan senang hati. "Tuan Park Sehun benar-benar dermawan."

Sehun mendengus, ia mengambil makanan yang lain dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghabiskan _kimbap_ -nya. Sambil makan mereka memperhatikan sekitar, beberapa pasangan juga sedang piknik, mereka membawa anak masing-masing, ada yang kembar, ada yang sudah remaja. Mereka bercengkrama, bercanda tawa, sama seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun, hanya saja suasananya jauh lebih ramai dari sekedar piknik berdua.

Di sudut yang lain seorang Ayah sedang menggendong batitanya dan memperlakukan batita itu seolah-olah dia adalah pesawat terbang, batita perempuan itu tertawa nyaring setiap Ayahnya mengangkatnya ke udara sementara Ibunya terus mewanti-wanti agar sang Ayah berhati-hati, tapi sepertinya Ayah dan anak itu tidak peduli. Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang memerhatikan pasangan Ayah dan anak itu sejak tadi.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki yang lebih tua dari belakang, kepalanya disandarkan pada punggung Chanyeol yang lebar dan tegap, Sehun mengusak pipinya seperti seekor kucing di _hoodie_ abu-abu milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan meremas tangan Sehun yang melingkar, ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Sehun pelan-pelan.

"Aku tahu kau memerhatikan Ayah dan batita perempuannya itu," bisik Sehun. "Kau pasti mendambakan punya anak."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Jangan tertekan oleh keinginanku, aku paham betul saat aku memilih untuk menikahimu kita tidak mungkin punya anak."

Sehun mengangguk, tenggelam dalam kepasrahan. "Tapi bagaimana dengan adopsi? Kau pernah mencetuskan ide itu kan?"

Chanyeol berbalik, ia menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kepala lelaki itu. "Kau sendiri yang tidak setuju— aku tidak akan egois, kalau memang belum siap, tidak apa-apa, kita bisa menunggu."

Satu hal yang membuat Sehun semakin tenggelam dalam pesona Park Chanyeol adalah ketabahan pemuda jangkung itu. Chanyeol belum pernah egois sejauh ini, dia menyimpan sendiri semua keinginannya, kalaupun dia ingin mewujudkannya dia meminta pendapat Sehun, dan ketika Sehun tidak menyetujuinya Chanyeol bisa mengerti dan tidak memaksa. Bagian mana lagi yang bisa membuat Sehun tidak mencintai laki-laki ini?.

"Mmm," Sehun bergumam di dada Chanyeol, ia bergelung dengan nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol. "Akan kuberi tahu saat aku sudah siap."

Saat itu suara tawa yang riang dan cempreng khas anak kecil membuyarkan romantisme mereka berdua, Chanyeol yang menoleh lebih dulu dan melihat batita perempuan yang tadi sedang mencuri marshmallow dari keranjang pikniknya. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya hingga Sehun ikut mendongak mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dan pemandangan seorang batita perempuan yang cantik menyambutnya.

"Sini," Sehun merentangkan tangannya agar batita itu mendekat, dan setelahnya balita itu datang memeluk Sehun dengan riang. "Kau suka makanan manis?"

Perkiraan umur anak ini kurang dari dua tahun, bicaranya belum jelas dan itu membuat Sehun mengernyit berulang kali karena tidak paham, tapi dia senang saat batita itu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dan menciumi pakaiannya.

"Apa paman wangi?" tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

Si batita terkekeh juga menunjukkan giginya yang belum sempurna, ia melahap satu potong marshmallow dan mengunyahnya dengan ringkas, pipinya yang tembam ikut bergoyang setiap gadis kecil itu mengunyah yang membuat Sehun semakin gemas. Sementara Chanyeol berlaku seperti suami dan Ayah yang baik, ia memotongkan marshmallow menjadi potongan-potongan yang lebih kecil agar batita itu tidak tersedak.

"Mana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyuapi batita itu. Dan gadis kecil itu menoleh kesana kemari lalu tertawa saat menemukan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum pada pasangan itu, mereka juga melambai dan sepertinya tidak keberatan kalau anaknya dipinjam oleh pasangan muda ini. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol senang bukan kepalang adalah karena Sehun terlihat sangat tepat untuk jadi Ibu, seandainya saja Sehun seorang perempuan, bagaimana tangannya yang putih dan ramping itu menggendong si batita dengan hati-hati dan bagaimana Sehun mengusap sayang wajah si kecil.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia tersenyum memandang dua manusia itu. Sehun luar biasa indah dengan kulit putih bersih yang tertimpa sinar matahari musim semi, bola matanya yang jernih berkilauan setiap ia menatap batita dalam gendongannya, derai tawanya yang lebih lembut dari musik orpheus hingga Chanyeol merasa begitu tersihir dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Betapa hari-hari Chanyeol akan terasa indah jika Sehun ada, dan anak-anak _itu_ ada.

"Sepulang nanti, bisa kau luangkan waktu ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu, aku punya banyak waktu hari ini."

Setelah itu giliran si batita menghampiri Chanyeol, mengusakkan pipi tembamnya pada dada Chanyeol seperti yang sering dilakukan Sehun, jemarinya yang mungil menarik-narik _hoodie_ Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu menggendongnya, dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika dia harus menggendong anak kecil itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengayunkan batita dalam gendongannya, persis seperti yang dilakukan Ayah anak itu.

Tawa ceria pecah memenuhi gendang telinga Chanyeol secara menyenangkan, matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris jernih milik gadis kecil itu. Sekarang rasanya seperti anak sendiri, Chanyeol memeluk gadis kecil itu erat-erat, berharap suatu hari dia akan punya anak dan mengajak anak-anaknya piknik, bermain dengan mereka di rumah meskipun itu menimbulkan kekacauan, rasanya pasti hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sehun memperhatikan sambil makan buah-buahan, tangan kirinya memegang ponsel yang sedang merekam momen Chanyeol dengan gadis kecil itu, mereka berputar-putar di hamparan rumput yang luas, Chanyeol melemparkan bayi itu ke udara hingga wajahnya jadi panik kemudian menangkap dan menggelitiknya.

"Hati-hati, dia anak orang lain, kalau luka kita bisa dituntut orang tuanya," Sehun mengingatkan, tapi dia juga menikmati momen itu.

"Tenang saja," Chanyeol mencium pipi tembam batita itu. "Karena tangan paman sangat cekatan, paman tidak akan menjatuhkanmu, ya kan?"

Si batita menjerit lagi saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara kemudian tertawa lepas setelah kembali pada dekapan Chanyeol. Mereka bermain sampai Chanyeol kelelahan dan anak kecil itu mulai merindukan orang tuanya. Sehun bertugas mengantarkan batita itu pada orang tuanya yang sudah mulai berkemas.

"Terimakasih sudah bermain dengan _winwin_ ya, dia sangat _hyperaktif_ sering menangis kalau kebebasan geraknya diganggu." Kata Ibu bayi itu. Suaminya juga tersenyum sangat ramah pada Sehun.

"Winwin? Ah, namanya cantik, apa anda bukan orang Korea?" tanya Sehun, dia masih menggendong _Winwin_ sementara Ibu anak itu berkemas.

"Ayahnya yang dari luar," kata Ibu Winwin. "Omong-omong, kami tinggal di Itaewon, mampir lah kalau ada waktu, Winwin pasti senang kalau kalian berkunjung lagi."

"Ah," Sehun mengangguk. "Itaewon, tidak begitu jauh, kami di Apgujong. Lain kali aku pasti mampir, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan Winwin dengan kami," lanjutnya dengan sopan.

Ibu Winwin tersenyum sumringah, ia mengambil Winwin dari gendongan Sehun dengan mudah sementara tangan kirinya menenteng keranjang piknik yang hanya berisikan _tupperware_ kosong. Mereka saling tersenyum sekali lagi dan setelahnya orang tua Winwin berpamitan. Sehun melambaikan tangan saat keluarga itu masuk ke mobil dan memberi klakson perpisahan.

"Namanya Winwin," kata Sehun begitu ia sampai di tikar mereka. Chanyeol sedang sibuk membereskan perlatan.

"Orang Tiongkok?" tanya Chanyeol, dan tanpa dijawab pun dia sudah benar. "Dia benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Kalau kau sendiri ingin punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya tentang anak lagi.

"Keduanya sama saja, tapi lebih baik kalau yang sulung laki-laki, jadi dia bisa menjaga adik perempuannya." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil sesekali menyuapkan roti yang masih tersisa di kotak bekal.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia sambil terus menatapnya. Setelah beberapa menit percakapan mereka tidak berlanjut, perlengkapan piknik sudah dikemasi, senja hampir tiba dan Chanyeol segera beranjak dengan keranjang piknik di tangan kirinya, Sehun di tangan kanannya, sementara Sehun memeluk tikar piknik sambil bersenandung ceria.

/

"Kau serius?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan mulut Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di tempat. Sehun duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum paling sumringah yang pernah ia lihat, tangan suaminya itu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, menunjukkan keseriusannya pada Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini belum bisa percaya.

"Maksudku— ok, aku ingin punya anak, tapi tidak buru-buru, aku bisa menunggu kau siap—"

Dan Sehun membungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman singkatnya. "Hari ini kau banyak bicara, turun saja dan masuk ke rumah itu. Aku sudah siap."

"Sayang," Chanyeol menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak membuka pintu. "Kalau ini karena melihatku dengan Winwin—"

"Bukan karena itu," Sehun menghela napas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok dan menatap Chanyeol. "Ini karena aku yakin saja kalau kita sudah seharusnya punya anak, kita sudah punya rumah besar yang terlalu sepi untuk dihuni dua orang, rutinitas kita setiap hari sama saja, monoton, kita perlu orang baru untuk menyegarkan rumah, dan juga—"

Sehun menunduk, benaknya mengatur pilihan kata yang akan dia ucapkan sementara Chanyeol menunggu. "Dan juga, aku sudah berpikiran jernih, maksudku— aku sadar kalau tidak masalah bagi pasangan _gay_ membesarkan anak."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini ia tersenyum begitu lepas, seolah-olah penantian panjangnya terbayarkan, perasaan lega memenuhi jiwanya, dia menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening lelaki manis itu cukup lama. Mengingat masa-masa awal pernikahan yang begitu manis namun juga rentan, Sehun yang pesimis dengan kehidupan mereka kedepannya tapi tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari simpul mati Park Chanyeol.

Di awal pernikahan Chanyeol menginginkan anak, tapi Sehun tidak, bukan karena tidak ingin, Sehun hanya takut. Takut jika nanti anak yang mereka adopsi akan jadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang karena orang tuanya yang _gay_. Karena pernikahan yang dijalani Chanyeol dan Sehun pun tidak sepenuhnya terbuka, hanya keluarga dan beberapa teman yang tahu. Pasangan seperti mereka masih sulit diterima di masyarakat, terdengar tidak lazim dan menyalahi kodrat.

Tapi kesabaran Chanyeol memang menuai hasil yang diinginkan, sekarang disini lah mereka, mobil mereka terparkir di depan rumah yang cukup besar untuk menampung puluhan anak-anak terbuang yang tidak diakui milik siapapun atau dilahirkan oleh siapapun. Dan keduanya siap merawat salah satu dari mereka.

"Ok, kita turun. Kau boleh membawa satu, dua bahkan lima, laki-laki atau perempuan aku tidak keberatan," kata Chanyeol terlampau gembira.

"Bagaimana kalau laki-laki? Aku ingin dia akrab dengan _Winwin_ , kalau perlu jadi pacarnya saat mereka sudah dewasa," kata Sehun, terdengar sedikit manja dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Ya, terserah Ibu saja, Ayah menurut."

/

/

Bayi laki-laki itu luar biasa tampan dengan kulit putih bersih, iris sejernih mata air suci, rambutnya hitam lebat dan senyumnya sehangat sinar matahari. Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan bayi laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia sepuluh bulan itu. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Sehun merengek pada Chanyeol agar bisa membawa bayi laki-laki itu pulang.

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan pemilik panti asuhan dan membereskan dokumen-dokumen penting dalam proses adopsi itu, akhirnya si bayi laki-laki yang sekarang bernama Park Jaehyun itu tiba di rumah barunya. Sekarang sudah lebih dari satu bulan Jaehyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dan keberadaannya membuat suasana rumah berubah.

Biasanya, saat makan malam Chanyeol pulang terlambat dan Sehun masih mengurusi pekerjaan. Sekarang setelah ada Jaehyun, Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dan Sehun lebih sering berada di ruang keluarga menemani Jaehyun dengan mainan warna-warni yang berbunyi alih-alih menekuri komputer dan peta-peta yang memusingkan di ruang kerja. Tengah malam Jaehyun sering terbangun karena lapar atau sekedar ingin dipeluk orang tua angkatnya, itu cukup melelahkan pada awalnya, tapi setiap mendengar dengkuran halus Jaehyun, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan lega luar biasa.

Pagi harinya mereka sibuk memandikan Jaehyun dan saling lempar popok bayi yang penuh oleh urin, Sehun yang paling sering menjerit karena tidak kuat dengan baunya. Setelah memandikan Jaehyun dan menjemur bayi itu di beranda rumah yang terkena sinar matahari mereka tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan bersama. Bercanda tawa di ruang makan, sesekali Jaehyun membuat kekacauan dengan menumpahkan isi mangkuk atau tanpa sengaja menumpahkan segelas air, tapi baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol tidak keberatan, alih-alih mengeluh mereka menggelitiki Jaehyun sampai bayi itu terpingkal-pingkal.

"Jaehyun! Lihat _Appa_!" Sehun memanggil bayi itu sambil menggerak-gerakan mainan bayinya yang berwarna-warni, itu kiat sukses menarik perhatian Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sudah bisa berdiri dan mulai belajar untuk jalan, tangannya yang mungil dan gemuk itu menggapai pinggiran sofa dan merayap mendekati Sehun pelan-pelan, sesekali terjatuh tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah mengeluh. Sehun tahu Jaehyun itu anak yang tangguh.

"Kemari Jaehyun—" Sehun terus menyemangati anaknya. "Ayo nak, kau harus belajar jalan!"

"Wah, berantakan sekali." Suara lain muncul dari belakang. Chanyeol pulang dengan raut wajah yang lelah, tapi ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Jaehyun melonjak-lonjak. "Anak _Aboji_ ini sedang belajar jalan ya?"

Sehun merengut saat Chanyeol menyimpan tas kantornya begitu saja dan langsung memeluk Jaehyun, merebut atensi bayi itu dari mainan warna-warni yang dipegang Sehun. Jaehyun melonjak gembira saat duduk di pangkuan Ayahnya yang satunya lagi, tangannya menggapai-gapai rambut Chanyeol yang baru dipotong beberapa hari lalu.

"Rambut _Aboji_ keras kan?" kata Chanyeol. " _Aboji_ pakai gel rambut supaya keren, Jaehyun mau pakai juga ya?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kalau kau memberinya gel rambut, Jaehyun bakal mengira itu sejenis selai nanas atau semacamnya— kau sudah makan? Aku harap belum karena aku masak banyak hari ini."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membereskan sepatu dan tas kerjanya. "Belum, memangnya ada apa? Apa ini ulang tahun Jaehyun?"

"Itu masih sekitar tiga minggu lagi, ini perayaan hari jadi kita dasar otak udang," gerutu Sehun, ia memelankan kata otak udang yang keluar dari mulutnya saat sadar di tengah-tengah mereka ada bayi laki-laki mungil menggemaskan yang otaknya masih murni dari kamus bahasa kasar milik Sehun.

"Oh," Chanyeol terkesiap, ia berbisik pada Jaehyun. " _Appa_ marah karena _Aboji_ lupa perayaan hari jadi kami, Jaehyun- _ah_ tolong _Aboji_."

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Jaehyun yang terkekeh geli karena nafas Chanyeol menggelitik kulit lehernya. Sehun berdecak tidak percaya melihat interaksi dua laki-laki yang usianya terpaut jauh itu. Dia memang banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaehyun, tapi sepertinya kedekatan emosional Jaehyun lebih kepada Chanyeol. Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia paham dari mana asalnya, Chanyeol punya selera humor yang baik, dia bisa menyenangkan siapa saja.

"Cukup berguraunya," Sehun menarik Jaehyun dari pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat bayi itu meronta ingin kehangatannya kembali. "Sekarang jam makan malam. Kau—" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol. "Pergi mandi sebelum menyentuh makanan."

Jaehyun ditempatkan di kursi khusus bayi dan ia menjadi tenang setelah melihat banyak makanan. Chanyeol menyusul ke ruang makan setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Selain makananan biasa, Sehun juga menyajikan _cake_ dengan tiga lilin mungil warna-warni di atasnya. Saat Sehun menyalakan api Jaehyun terlihat sangat antusias.

"Bayi _Appa_ sangat lucu," katanya sambil mencubit pipi tembam Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan, jika dipikir-pikir Jaehyun bukan anak mereka, tapi Jaehyun hampir mewarisi gen mereka. Kulit putih bersihnya identik dengan Sehun, rambut hitamnya yang lebat. Dari Chanyeol dia mewarisi mata bulat dan jernih serta lesung pipit menggemaskan itu.

"Nah," Sehun membuat semuanya terfokus lagi, dia menatap Chanyeol. "Pejamkan mata dan buat permohonan."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membuat permohonan yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu, saat ia membuka mata Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, matanya berbinar berkat pantulan cahaya dari nyala api, senyumnya selalu sama sejak dulu; tampan dan meneduhkan. Kemudian mereka meniup lilinnya bersama-sama dan tersenyum lagi satu sama lain.

"Apa permohonanmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Agar bisa hidup dengan lama bersamamu dan Jaehyun—" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun yang ada di atas meja. "Bukan selamanya, aku sadar hidup manusia itu ada akhirnya, meskipun ada akhirnya aku ingin kita bisa bersama dalam waktu yang sangat lama, jadi aku punya banyak kenangan untuk diingat bahkan setelah kematian."

Sehun tak kuasa, matanya berkaca-kaca dan detik berikutnya dia mendekatkan wajah pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu ciuman hangat, diiringi perasaan yang membuncah menyapu mereka seperti ombak tsunami membuat mereka terhanyut dan hanya ingin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai Jaehyun mengeluarkan suara.

" _Ba... ba."_

Sehun yang lebih dulu sadar, ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang merona dari sang suami dan mulai memerhatikan Jaehyun yang menatap keduanya, tangannya sudah belepotan oleh krim kue, begitu juga wajah dan pakaian bayi itu. Ya ampun, bayi satu ini selalu saja punya tingkah.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelipis Sehun.

"Ya, aku juga. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya cinta-cintaan, ambilkan pakaian ganti untuk Jaehyun," kata Sehun galak.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ya _mom_."

Oh. Betapa manisnya keluarga kecil ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

OK! INI APA?!

Hello, aku kembali, bukan dengan ff lama, malah bikin yang baru dan aku gak tau ini apa, beneran, lagi gabut bikin laporan praktikum tiba-tiba muncul lah ide untuk ff ini. Sebenernya keinginan bikin ff ini udah ada beberapa abad yang lalu ketika kak manda ingin ff ChanHun yang berbeda, katanya bikin ChanHun tapi temanya jangan anak sekolahan.

Dan jadilah ff ini, ff Chanhun yang temanya rumah tangga gini, maapkeun kalau gak memuaskan kak, soalnya dedeq belum tahu seperti apa itu rumah tangga.

Dan terimakasih kepada teman seperjuangan yang telah membuat ide ff ini makin seger /apanya?/ jadi menyangkut kerjaan Sehun sebagai ahli pemetaan yang melakukan kesalahan itu gue dapet waktu itu pas lagi praktikum pemetaan, temen gue yang pinternya banget banget malah bikin salah, harusnya ditulis simbol lebih besar dari 40% dia nulis kurang 40% di petanya, alhasil itu salah dan dia harus bikin lagi, gara-gara salah satu simbol doang, kan sedih T.T prosesnya emang lumayan lama plus bikin jengkel. /kok malah curhat/ jelasin aja, siapa tau ada yang bingung/

Dan kenapa Winwin jadi cewek? Astaga, gue Cuma bingung mau ngasih nama si batita cewek itu apa, dan yang terlintas dipikiran gue adalah Winwin, si laki-laki manis menggemaskan yang bikin jantung gue menggelepar. Abisnya member GB gak ada yang memenuhi kriteria gue buat jadi bayi gemes disini /dihajar fanboy/

Udah ah ya, kebanyakan omong saking excitednya bisa bikin ff lagi. Dan saya juga mohon maaf karena ATTFY belum bisa dilanjut, masih stuck dengan kelanjutannya, dan lagi pusing sama laporan praktikum.

Jadi, sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya. Jangan lupa sesudah baca ya review, biar makin disayang oppa.

.

.

Salam sayang,

Halona Jill.


End file.
